supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sophie the Otter/Time Swapped: A Supernannya AU
Note: This is the Time Swapped: A Supernannya AU version. Please click the link in the left-hand corner if you are looking for the original version of this character. Biography Sophia Bernadette Otter (born January 27th, 1974, died December 31st, 1986) is a 12-year-old otter spirit of mixed ancestry from the mid-1980s era. She is the younger sister of Sydney Otter and youngest daughter and stepdaughter of Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter and Redolfo Otter respectively. Sophie was born in Lake Hoohaw to Anna Otter, and after her birth, she was raised in Howdydoo Island through the rest of the 1970s and well into the mid 1980s. In the first half of the 1980s, she loved visiting Howdydoo Arcade to play the video games it had in store for her, such as Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, and Donkey Kong Jr.. She went to Howdydoo Elementary School beginning in September 1979 and got As and Bs on her report cards from 1982 to 1986. On the other hand, she had difficulty socializing properly with peers. For her 10th birthday in January 27th, 1984, she received the first ever Macintosh computer and she enjoyed using it (her addiction to it continues well into present day). Her mother married Redolfo in early September (as opposed to May in the main timeline) 1986 in Lake Hoohaw, and they established a houseboat on the side of the lake across from PB&J's. By this point, Sophie develops a love for the arcade game Bubble Bobble. Three months later, the family gathered Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, and Jelly Otter on a boat ride to Nick Lark's New Year's Eve party to welcome 1987. Unfortunately, a drunk Walter Raccoon, who decided to let his wife and kids go to the said party so he could focus on his night shift in his recycling boat, collided into the boat the Otters were in, resulting in major damage and killing them. The HOP investigated the incident and found Walter guilty of drinking and driving, which had him fired from his job, forced him to pay a fine of $30,000, and had his driver's license suspended. In January 1987, a large funeral was hosted and the Otters' corpses were buried in Parson's Bend. By this time, the spirits of the aforementioned otters were already present. In summer 2000, she voted for the pilot to Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? during The Big Pick on Cartoon Network while on a ghost family vacation to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. As the results show that said pilot came in second place, she felt disappointed, but was lucky to see it become a full series as it premiered on television not too long after that, and eventually watched the entirety of the show, which ultimately shaped her love for it. By late 2011, she became a commander in the Team Terrific 10, which, unlike the main timeline, has an entirely different composition of ghosts and non-ghosts, despite having the same characters. Appearance Like her main timeline counterpart, she is a slim orange otter with black hair and a long tail. Unlike the main Sophie, her hair is permed. She wears horn-rimmed glasses with black frames, a pastel pink sweater over a white collared shirt, pastel yellow parachute pants, and Reebok Freestyles. As a ghost, her hair is damp, her glasses are cracked, and has water stains all over her outfit. Water drops can be seen dripping from the tip of her tail. Personality Sophie is usually kind, optimistic and intelligent, but is accident-prone, careless, and can easily get upset when a problem occurs. She has a love for playing arcade games, listening to pop, hair metal, and new wave songs, and loves to play on her Macintosh computer, which is in the original model from 1984. Other interests include playing with figures and stuffed animals from the 1980s and watching cartoons. However, she is slowly trying to adapt to modern technology. Family Tree *Mother: Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter (b. April 2nd, 1949) *Stepfather: Redolfo Otter (b. November 10th, 1947) *Sister: Sydney Otter (b. October 14th, 1970) *Aunt: Opal Otter (b. July 12th, 1951) *Uncle: Ernest Otter (b. September 30th, 1951) *Cousins: Peanut Otter (b. June 17th, 1979), Jelly Otter (b. March 5th, 1981), Baby Butter Otter (b. August 25th, 1984) Trivia *Among her favorite arcade games are Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., and Bubble Bobble. *Her favorite cartoon is Cartoon Network's Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, which originally ran from 2002 to 2003. She highly admires it as she finds it hilarious, finds the animation appealing and fitting for a show set in a retro-futuristic 1980s with music to match, and can easily relate to the characters and setting since it reminds her of her innocent childhood in Howdydoo Island. Her favorite characters are Robot Jones and Socks. Her favorite episodes are "Vacuum Friend", "Cube Wars", "Growth Spurts", and "Garage Band". **Her other cartoon favorites are from her childhood in the 1980s, which are Shirt Tales, The Get Along Gang, The Wuzzles, Care Bears, and Popples. *Like her main timeline counterpart, she has Asperger's, Asthma, and astraphobia. Category:Time Swapped: A Supernannya AU characters